Candace (ToT)
Candace (Kotomi in the Japanese version) is one of the available bachelorettes that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Basic Info Candace is a shy and quiet girl who works in the tailor shop that opens up once you get the appropriate rainbow, with her grandmother and sister Luna,. What she doesn't create in conversation, she makes up for in amazing clothing and other quality stitched goods. Schedule Candace, before marriage to Julius or the male player character, lives in her Tailer Shop with Luna and Shelley. At the shop's opening at 9 AM, Candace will emerge and stand outside on Waffle Town's street. Once 6 PM arrives - the closing time - she'll go back inside and be inaccessible for the rest of the night as well as the shop's other two inhabitants. On Sunday, the shop's day off, the tree of them will unfortunately not come outside at all. After marriage, Candace will be accessible on Sundays at 12:30 AM and 7:30 PM when she walks from her house to work. Candace has stands during both the Spring and Summer Flea Markets on Spring 10 and Summer 22 respectively. She sells two types of flowers and new outfits for both boys and girls. Loves and Likes *'Loves': *Herb Tea, Shining Wool, Shining Cocoon, Shining Wool Yarn, Shining Silk Thread, Shining Flax Thread *'Likes: Perfect/Shining Flax Fruit, Shining Strawberry, Lavender, Bluemist Grass, Green Bell, Snowdrop Grass, Good/Perfect Wool, Good/Perfect Cocoon, Shining Butter, Shining Goat Butter, Shining Cheese, Shining Goat Cheese, Good/Perfect Wool Yarn, Purple Wool Yarn, Yellow Wool Yarn, Green Wool Yarn, Red Wool Yarn, Blue Wool Yarn, Good/Perfect Silk Thread, Purple Silk Thread, Yellow Silk Thread, Green Silk Thread, Red Silk Thread, Blue Silk Thread, Good/Perfect Flax Thread, Purple Flax Thread, Yellow Flax Thread, Green Flax Thread, Red Flax Thread, Blue Flax Thread, Pearl, Black Pearl, Rose Stone, Lapis Lazuli Hates and Dislikes *Bamboo *Medicine bannanas Family *Shelly (grandmother) *Luna (sister) Rival and Child The rival for Candace is Julius. There will be two "rival events" that can occur depending on whether or not you befriend Julius. Having Julius at 2 hearts triggers the first rival event, and having him at 3 hearts can trigger the 2nd and final rival event. If you trigger the final rival event, Julius and Candace will end up married and will also end up with a daughter named Angie. You will be unable to marry Candace afterward. Heart Events Coming soon. Alternate Appearance Every character in HMToT has 2 outfits that they wear. They have an outfit for the seasons Spring and Summer, and also an alternate outfit in Fall and Winter (look left). Candace's alternate outfit is composed of heavier (and warmer) clothing for the colder seasons. She now wears a white blouse with a collar, underneath 2 blue sweaters that are buttoned at the top. Her skirt is now blue and has more of a "wrap-around" look to it, also, her shoes are alternately brown. Category:ToT Wives Category:ToT NPCs Category:Bachelorettes